The one thing I'm not sure I can do
by nightmairdragon13
Summary: Heero Yue and Feminine Products.


Leave it to Relena to find the one thing I am not sure I can do. I have been in more battles than I care to count. I've seen more death and destruction then most people twice my age. I have even blown myself up! Yet this is the first time I have ever felt embarrassed like this. I get called the perfect solder yet I stand here in fear of walking past THEM. Why did her assistant have to get sick now? Why couldn't Noin to this? If only ZERO could have given me a heads up about something like this before it was destroyed. Would those crazy old men even have known about these kinds of things? I doubt it. Like they had any experience with women. Duo had done this for Hilde once. At least I know I am not the only one with troubles like this. I will never get how Quatre dose this on a regular basis for Dorothy. Maybe you just get over it? My watch is beeping. I need to get this over with. Relena's meeting will be over in an hour and she needs this done by then. The phone call, her voice, she was in a panicked state when I picked up. That made me angry. Not at her, never at her, just at the situation. Maybe at her assistant for not having enough for thought to cover this sort of emergency, but I was incapable of being angry with Relena.  
I never let emotions interfere with a mission yet here I was a total mess. I've done far more dangerous things. I laughed at more difficult tasks. So why can't I just walk over there. Ok time to revise the plan. I will sneak up on them. Oh shoot people are talking by them. Should I eliminate them? No I don't want to draw more attention than needed to this. It would be better for all parties involved to just wait until they leave. Maybe I should listen to what they are saying.  
"But mom I want these."  
"Maybe when you're older sweetie."  
No, why are they are moving in my direction? Did I make too much noise? Do they know why I am here? Pretend you are looking at razors, men need razors. Oh stop acting like such an idiot. Give me OZ solders any day over this. Ok next step of the mission, acquire target. Good the cost is clear. Wait, holy gundam. She didn't tell me that there would be this many different kinds. All she said was she needed me to get THEM. Not any details. Calm down, you will never complete the mission if you panic. Maybe I should call her? No she will not be able to take a call, but a text. Ok 'W-H-A-T K-I-N-D D-O Y-O-U W-A-N-T.' Send. Hurry Relena please. I don't think I can stand here much longer. The last thing I need is to be spotted doing this. I don't think I could live it down. Yes, she replied. That was fast. Wait they make those things with pearls in them? That doesn't seem like that would be comfortable. Such a small box, maybe I should get two. No three, I don't want come back here again. Ok target acquired. What a relief. The things I do for that woman. Hold on. I still have to. Check. Out. Oh forget it if any one says anything I will just punch them.  
The closest check stand is in the pharmacy. Thank goodness there is no line. I'm starting to run out of time. Huh this checker doesn't look that scared of me. It is probably THEIR fault. I will just put it on my card. It isn't like I need to hide anymore. Oh she is double bagging them so people can't see what is inside. That is nice of her.  
"I wish my boyfriend was as nice as you. He would never do this kind of thing for me. Talk about a lucky girl."  
Just nod, you tend creep people out when you smile. Now say thank you and get out of this terrible place. Well that actually wasn't that bad. I just hope she never needs me to do this again. Now find the car.  
"Were you successful in you errand Mr. Yue?"  
"Yes. Now it is time to pick up Miss Darlian."  
"Yes sir very good sir."  
Now I can just relax. Mission accomplished. I don't think there is any need to tell anyone about this. It was just a small unimportant mission. Oh good there she is.  
"Did you get them?"  
Did I get them? Did I get them? Why did she just ask me that? Dose she not have any faith in me? Just hand her the sack. I never want to get tampons again.  
"Here Relena."  
"Thank you so much Heero."  
Relena's POV  
He did it. He actually did it. Oh. Should I tell him he got the wrong size?


End file.
